The Hottest Birthday Party
by Ultra Star
Summary: Minta, Marcus, and their two Keke friends Kubie and Rosie travel to Molten Plains to wish a happy birthday to the 4-year old Flame Fairy, Flare, but they have to find the magical Garnet Rings so they won't burn to ashes.


**The Cast**

**Minta** - Age: 15

Race: Keke

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lady with brown skin, big light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, white hair made into a ponytail using a purple ribbon and black cat-like ears on top of her head. She wears a pair of round, black, thin glasses, a red and pink horizontal striped short-sleeve shirt, purple pants, blue sneakers with light blue soles.

**Marcus** - Age: 14

Race: Poppy Bro Jr

Gender: Boy

Appearance: A Poppy Bro Jr with white skin, cute light blue eyes and short brown hair. He wears the traditional outfit of Poppy Bros, but his and his hat are orange, some of his brown hair sticks out and he wears blue shoes.

**Kubie** - Age: 15

Race: Keke

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A Keke girl with brown skin, big green eyes, short purple hair and purple cat ears on top of her head. She wears a pink long-sleeve shirt with a yellow short-sleeve shirt over that and a green vest over that, light blue pants and red sneakers. She also has yellow earrings and with a red hair clip with a yellow 'K' on it.

**Rosie** - Age: 16

Race: Keke

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A Keke girl with white skin, big blue eyes, very long and straight orange hair and orange cat-like ears on top of her head. She wears a sleeveless yellow shirt underneath a blue hoodie with a red hood and red edges, pink pants and yellow sandals. She also has a yellow hairband and red earrings.

**The Hottest Birthday Party**

This story begins in the very hot and molten Pepper Plains which is found in Ripple Star. This is a volcanic world where lava leaks just about everywhere. The volcanoes in this world erupt quite often making this place livable only for a special breed of creatures who are immune to the intense temperatures. However, creatures not used to the high temperatures are able to survive in few parts of this land. Anyway, this is where the sorceress-in-training, Minta, was today, but she wasn't alone. She was joined by her friends, Marcus, Kubie and Rosie. They were in a little town which consisted of a special breed of Fairies called Flame Fairies. This town was surrounded by rivers of lava which made the place very hot to them, but it was still survivable. The four were still sweating up their own river and were frequently drinking their water bottles.

"My stars!" Marcus groaned, "I feel like I'm cooking on the inside!"

"I know what you mean!" Kubie agreed, "I'm lucky my shoes didn't melt to the ground!"

Rosie said, "My feet are so sweaty that my sandals are slipping off."

"I told you not to wear those," Kubie sighed.

"But I love my sandals. They're so comfortable."

"Tell me why here again Mint," Marcus whined, "What crazy reason could there be to come to these Plains of Death?" Minta reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and gave it to Marcus. He unfolded the paper and saw it was an invitation to a birthday party; a four year old's birthday party.

"It's Flare's birthday today and no one's who's not a Flame Fairy is gonna show," Minta explained.

"She prefers to be called Flare E," Rosie corrected.

Minta rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, anyway it'll make Flare really happy if she saw we showed up."

"She won't be really happy if we show up as skeletons!" Marcus exclaimed while Minta wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked at the map from her red 3DSXL.

"Quit whining," Kubie scolded, "you don't have to be a Flame Fairy to survive in the Pepper Plains!"

Marcus guzzled down a liter of water than gasped, "Fine! Where does Flare E even live?"

"In a place called...Vicious Volcano," Minta answered, "And it's not far from this town. Let's go!"

"Vicious Volcano?" Marcus repeated stunned, "And she wonders why people don't come visit her." The quartet continued their trek out of the town of Flame Fairies and made their way to a stone bridge. This bridge was quite narrow and had a big river of boiling lava running under it. The reason for this is because next to the bridge was a massive and active volcano. This volcano had black smoke coming out of it and lava running down the mouth of it in various directions. The gang felt like a little ants when they saw the might and glory of Vicious Volcano.

"Hopping honeycombs," Minta gasped.

"That is the biggest volcano I've ever seen!" Rosie said shaking a little.

Minta looked into her 3DSXL once more, "Okay, we just need to cross this bridge and we'll get to the entrance." Upon closer inspection of the bridge was very long, it had holes and cracks in it and lava shot out in some spots.

"Hey Minta, why don't we just wish Flare E a happy birthday with video chat?" Marcus said backing away, but Minta grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him back.

"Flare wanted me to come to this party and that's what I'm gonna do!"

"If that's the case, why am I here if she just wants you?"

"She wants all of us!" Minta insisted, "We're just the four brave ones who are actually gonna come." Marcus frowned and crossed his non-existing arms.

Kubie patted Marcus's shoulder and said, "Marcus, it's not as bad as it looks. Let's just cross this thing real fast and watch for the lava spouts!"

"Okay," Marcus sighed.

"Let's go in pairs," Minta suggested, "Kubie and Rosie can go first then me and Marcus."

Rosie quickly said, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Why do we have to go first?"

"Don't worry Rosie," Kubie said, "We'll be fine. Just hold my hand and don't let go."

"You don't have to tell me twice! I'm hanging onto you for dear life!" The girls held hands and together they raced across the bridge. They skillfully dodged the lava shooting up at them and jumped over the holes that were in the way. In only a few seconds they reached the other side without a burn.

"See Rosie?" Kubie said, "I told you we would be fine."

"Aw man!" Rosie said.

"What?"

Rosie showed Kubie her bare right foot and said, "My sandal slipped off!"

"And this is why I told you not to wear them," Kubie sighed hitting her forehead.

"I see it!" Minta called. The yellow sandal was resting right next to a crack on the bridge.

"I'll get it," Kubie offered.

"No Kubie," Minta denied, "We'll get it. We're crossing the bridge anyway."

"Okay."

Minta turned to Marcus and asked, "You ready Marcus?"

"No," Minta rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, "Quit being a baby. Kubie and Rosie made across without getting burnt. We won't get burnt either!"

"If we don't cross the bridge then I know for a fact we won't get burnt!" Marcus suggested. Minta grabbed his hand and forcefully pulled him to her side.

"Let's go!" Minta ordered and without another word the two dashed across the bridge. As soon as they did, they saw flaming skeleton fishes about their size jumping out of the lava to bite them.

"OH COME ON!" Marcus yelled in frustration.

"Just keep running and we'll be fine!" Minta shouted speeding up. Together, they jumped over gaps in the bridge, ducked under the flaming bone fishes and dodged the lava shooting up. When Minta saw Rosie's sandal she ran over and grabbed it, but in doing so she accidentally stepped on a crack which resulted in her falling through the bridge. Marcus slammed to the ground hard while holding onto Minta.

"MINTA!" Marcus shouted.

"MARCUS! PULL ME UP!" Minta screamed looking down at the boiling river of lava.

"I can't!" Marcus panted pulling as hard as he could, "You're too heavy!"

Insulted Minta said, "Shut up! Maybe if you worked out more you'd be able to lift something heavier than a Wii Remote!"

"It's not very cool to insult someone who's trying to save your life!" Marcus whined. Kubie quickly rushed over to help Marcus. Rosie had to stay behind because her barefoot couldn't touch the heated ground. When she got there Kubie grabbed onto Marcus and together they pulled. Minta slowly, but surely was able to climb out of the hole, but just when she was about to get out a flaming fish leaped out of the lava and bit her bottom.

"OOOOOOOOW!" Minta screamed launching into the air with a flaming buttocks. Her friends watched in awe as Minta landed on her feet and began running around in circles patting her butt rapidly to put out the fire. Once the flames went out she sighed and glared at Kubie and Marcus who only looked back blinking. Minta said, "You jerks!"

"Jerks? We didn't do anything!" Marcus said.

"Except save you from being roasted," Kubie added.

"True, but I still got burnt and you guys just stood there and watched me running around on fire! Why didn't you help put it out?"

"I didn't want to be a pervert," Marcus said.

Minta sighed, "Marcus, if my butt is on fire then I give you full permission to smack it as much as needed to put the fire out." Marcus's cheeks went completely red when she said that. Kubie smirked at Marcus finding his expression hilarious.

"O-O-Okay," He stuttered. Minta gave Kubie the sandal she needed.

"Thanks Mint," Kubie said.

"Now, let's go!" Minta said grabbing Marcus's hand and pulling him along with Kubie following. Soon, they were able to get past the bridge and make it to the other side. Minta and Marcus gave each other a hi-five for their success and Kubie presented Rosie's sandal.

"Allow me to put it on," Kubie said slipping the sandal on Rosie's foot who was giggling.

"It's a perfect fit," Rosie said.

"That must mean you're a princess," Kubie said looking in Rosie's eyes with a smile.

"I'm your princess," Rosie said wrapping her arms around Kubie. The two girls then shared a long kiss on the lips with Minta and Marcus watching.

"Aw," Minta said with a smile, "isn't that sweet? Kubie and Rosie sure do make a cute couple."

Marcus said, "Too bad I don't have any macaroni to go with all this cheese."

"Oh what's wrong Marcus? Can't handle public displays of affection?"

"I can handle it, but I just think this place isn't the most romantic places I've seen in my life." The Poppy Bro Junior pointed at the erupting volcanoes, black smoke and flowing lava to help his point.

"When you have love like Kubie and Rosie's anywhere can be romantic. They actually make me kinda jealous."

"Meh," Marcus said, "they should save the mushy stuff for high school. Like in all those romance animes I watch- I mean my big sister watches! Heh, heh." Rosie and Kubie slowly pulled back to breathe and gazed into each other's eyes.

Minta got between them and said, "Hate to interrupt, but we have a party to go to."

"Sorry," The couple said as they held hands. They walked toward the entrance of Vicious Volcano which was just ahead. There, they saw a wooden door on the entrance to the volcano.

Minta placed her hands on her hips and said, "Weird, I wonder how this door cannot be burnt to ashes by this heat."

"Maybe it's a magical door," Marcus said placing his hand on the doorknob, "OUCH!" He screamed quickly taking his hand back from the very hot doorknob. Minta giggled as he rubbed his hand.

"Not funny!" Marcus shouted as Kubie inspected his hand.

"I'm sorry!" Minta laughed.

"That apology would have so much more meaning if you weren't still laughing!"

"HELLO!" Rosie called, "IS ANYONE HOME? IT'S KUBIE, ROSIE, MINTA AND MARCUS!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY ICE?" Marcus called, "I think I got a third-degree burn here..."

"Oh my stars! You're fine!" Kubie said rolling her eyes and giving him back his hand.

"Plus, I highly doubt Flame Fairies would have ice," Rosie said. The door opened releasing a wave of heated air so intense the group had to back away to avoid having their faces melt off their skulls.

"Minta? Marcus? Kubie? Rosie? You guys actually came?" A teenage girl asked them. Once they were able to open their eyes they saw their Flame Fairy friend, Spice, standing at the doorway. Spice had brown skin, big orange eyes, light blue wings and orange hair which flickers like fire made into a ponytail. She wears an orange, red and yellow fire-styled sleeveless tank top which reveals her belly, an orange, red and yellow fire-styled skirt and orange fingerless gloves with yellow cuffs. She was currently barefoot and had on small orange earrings.

"Hey Spice E," Marcus greeted, "We're here for the party!"

"Wow," Spice said, "I'm shocked! You guys didn't have to come. I don't want you to risk getting barbequed for a birthday party."

"It's okay Spice," Minta said, "We're not your average Kekes and Poppy Bro Jr."

Spice chuckled and said, "I see. Flare E's gonna be so thrilled to see you guys actually came! Now, the party hasn't started yet and my dad took Flare E to the petting zoo so I could set everything up, but I've finished that an hour ago. So, come in and make yourselves at home."

"Thank you Spice," Minta said as she and her friends walked towards the volcano. The closer they got to the volcano the more intense the heat got and with a squeal they all ran away from the volcano entrance to avoid being cooked.

Kubie gasped, "It's so hot I couldn't even get close to that volcano!"

Minta nodded, "That's what I call out of the frying pan and into the fire!" Spice ran up to them to see if they were okay.

"Oh no! I was afraid of this!" Spice moaned, "The volcano's temperature is just too hot for you! There's no way you can get in without getting baked!"

"Seriously?" Marcus asked, "All that bone-burning work for nothing!"

"I think you mean bone-breaking," Rosie suggested.

"Not in this hell-hole!" Marcus shouted and seeing Spice's glare then said, "No offense!"

Spice crossed her arms and said, "Some taken!"

"Wait!" Minta said, "I remember Ribbon told me that Queen Francine visited this volcano to discuss things with your dad."

"She did?" Marcus asked, "In that life-sized oven?"

"Oh yeah!" Spice remembered, "She did! I remember how she did it! She had a Garnet Ring on."

"What's a Garnet Ring?" Rosie asked.

"It's a magical ring that allows the wearer to survive in the hottest temperatures! You can even swim in magma," Spice explained.

"Really?" Marcus asked in wonder, "That would be so cool or should I say 'hot!'" All the girls groaned at Marcus's bad pun.

"Anyway," Spice said, "the Garnet Rings can only be found in Heat Roast Cave. It's a simple stroll for a Flame Fairy, but it might be just a wee bit challenging for you guys."

"Well, if we need those Garnet Rings to go inside then we really don't have a choice now, do we," Minta said taking out her 3DSXL and searching for Heat Roast Cave on the map. She found the place to be not very far from Vicious Volcano.

"Sure we do," Marcus said, "why can't Spice E just go down there and get them?"

"Because I have to stay home and welcome the guests who'll be coming really soon," Spice said.

"It's okay Spice," Minta said, "We'll be fine. Just make sure you save a slice of cake for us!" Minta said walking towards Heat Roast Cave along Kubie and Rosie.

"Okay! I believe in you guys!" Spice called, "Good luck!"

"You know," Marcus suggested, "maybe I should stay here and help Spice E greet the guests."

"Dude," Spice said, "I don't need help greeting my own family. Just go before they leave you behind."

"But what if I get cooked like a Thanksgiving turkey?"

"You won't dude. Heat Roast Cave isn't that dangerous. Trust me, I've been there before."

"Of course it's not dangerous to you! You're immune to the heat! Look, you're walking around barefoot on the molten ground!"

Spice sighed, "Look, I don't have time to argue with you! Just go before they leave you behind! Heat Roast Cave isn't much trouble."

"But I don't wanna go!" Marcus whined.

"I...said...GOOOOOO!" Spice screamed scaring the Poppy Bro Junior so much that he rushed towards the way Minta and the others went. "What a goofball."

It didn't take the four long to reach Heat Roast Cave. From the outside, the entrance had an orange glow emitting from it. Rosie was a bit nervous and held Kubie's hand for comfort. Minta stepped forward and while she felt heat coming from the cave it wasn't any where near as hot as Vicious Volcano. Minta signaled her friends to come along as she entered the cave. After a short walk the group made it to a dead-end with the only thing in there was a big round stone in the center of the room.

"Oh brother!" Kubie moaned, "A dead-end?"

"Does anyone see any Garnet Rings?" Rosie asked separating from her girlfriend to search.

"All I see is a big rock!" Marcus said. Minta slowly placed her hand on the stone and was surprised to find it cool. She placed her ear on the rock and knocked on it. Instead of a solid whack she heard a hollow thump.

"Marcus! Come here!" She said. Marcus came over and Minta told him to place a bomb next to the stone. Without question, he placed his orange bomb next to the stone and everyone backed away. When the bomb went off the stone shattered revealing a deep hole.

"Wow," Rosie said, "I wonder where it leads."

Minta smiled and said, "Only one way to find out." She jumped into the hole and slid down the slide. The others followed suit and after sliding down the slide they fell into a room that was much hotter than the one before it. The room was very large and had a large lake of magma. The group had fallen onto a stone pillar that was standing tall in the magma lake. There were several pillars standing in the magma in various spots.

"Oh my," Kubie said looking down into the magma below.

"I sure don't wanna fall down there," Rosie said.

"'Heat Roast Cave isn't that dangerous. Heat Roast Cave isn't much trouble.'" Marcus said mocking Spice, "Looks like a big mess of trouble to me!"

"Hey, there's a way out over there," Minta said pointing forward. At the other side of the room there was a ledge which led to a door they could go through, but they would have to make it across the lake of magma.

"Oh," Marcus moaned, "if only Ribbon or Harmoni were here! They could fly us across."

"I'm sure we can make these jumps." Minta said.

"Good," Rosie said, "you go first!" Minta took a few steps back, then she ran at full speed to the edge of the pillar and then jumped off towards the nearest one. She was able to score the landing.

"See? Easy," Minta said.

"She did make it look easy," Rosie admitted.

"Well then, we'll just make it look easy too!" Kubie said. She also jumped to the pillar Minta was on and then Rosie did the same.

"Told ya," Minta said.

"Marcus," Kubie called, "Aren't you coming?" Marcus was staring down at the magma.

"You ladies go on ahead," Marcus said, "I'll stay here and...uh...work on my bomb juggling!" He began juggling three orange bombs in the air.

Rosie said clapping, "Ooh! You should do that at the party! I'm sure Flare E would love it!"

"Marcus! Quit wasting time!" Kubie said, "Flare E's party is starting soon!"

"But...I'm scared," Marcus said.

"What?" Kubie asked surprised, "Marcus, you can't stand there and tell me you're afraid of heights."

Marcus rolled his head around and said, "No, I'm just a little bit uncomfortable jumping on far away pillars over a BOILING LAKE OF LAVA!"

"Actually, it's called magma since it's still under the ground," Rosie corrected receiving a glare from the boy, "Sorry."

"You two go on ahead," Minta said to them, "I'm gonna help Marcus!"

"We'll wait for you at the door," Kubie said, "Come on baby!" Kubie grabbed Rosie's hand and together they jumped across the pillars with speed and grace. Minta jumped back to the pillar Marcus was on to help him out. By helping him out, she used her magic to create a sparkly pink beam lasso which she used to tied Marcus up.

"M-Minta! What are you doing?" Marcus asked nervously.

"Helping you across," Minta answered sweetly. She then picked him up overhead and ran to the edge of the pillar. She then threw Marcus across the magma onto the pillar. Marcus landed face-first on the stone and laid there in pain. Minta jumped over, ran to him and turned him over. "Are you okay?"

"NO YOU AIRHEAD! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Minta crossed her arms and said, "You said you were too scared to jump across so I threw you across!"

"WHY'D YOU TIE ME UP THEN?"

"I knew you'd squirm."

"Then why'd you throw me instead of carry me over there?"

Minta smirked and said, "'Cause...you're too heavy." Marcus quickly remembered he said the same thing to her not very long ago.

"OH, YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!"

"That's what you get for calling me fat!" Minta shouted grabbing Marcus and holding him overhead. "Now since I'm so fat! I'm gonna have to work out little!" She then threw Marcus to another pillar.

Marcus screamed as he flew, "I DIDN'T CALL YOU FAAAAAAT!" Minta threw Marcus to every pillar and eventually they reached the other side. Marcus was laying in the dirt moaning when Minta made the final jump. When he raised his head he saw Kubie and Rosie sitting against a stone wall hugging and kissing again, but more passionately this time.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Stop the spit swap!" Marcus said loudly to get their attention. Reluctantly, they parted lips and stood up.

"You were taking too long," Rosie explained, "we had to do something to past the time."

"Just be glad we didn't leave you behind," Kubie said.

"Seriously though, have some self-control," Marcus sighed.

"We did have self-control!" Kubie stated.

"Yeah, normally when we make-out like that I pin Kubie on the wall and then I-"

She was cut off by Kubie who said, "Rosie! You don't need to explain what happens when you pin me on a wall. Plus, I think a better explanation would be you telling us why you're tied up like that."

"Had to get him across somehow," Minta said walking over to them. She waved her hand and the rope of light disappeared. Marcus slowly picked himself up and spat out bits of dirt in his mouth.

"That...was not fun!" Marcus groaned stretching his muscles. Minta walked over to the golden door, turned the knob and opened it. The doorway was white with swirling pink and light blue lines.

"Ah," Kubie said, "a Warp Door."

"Oh," Rosie said, "Warp Doors are magical portals that can warp anyone who walk through to a different part of an area."

"We know what a Warp Door is Rosie," Minta said.

"I know, I just like explaining things," Rosie said rubbing the back of her head with a grin. The group walked to the door and were transported to room with a long stone staircase.

"Oh stars!" Marcus groaned, "Those stairs look like they go on forever!"

"You just never stop whining, do you?" Kubie said walking past him. Rosie followed her giggling.

"That hurt my feelings," Marcus sighed.

"You coming or do I have to throw you up the stairs?" Minta asked. Marcus quickly shook his head and quickly walked up with her. Once the crew reached the top of the stairs they saw a giant garnet gem sitting proudly in the center of the staircase. The crew walked over to the gem in awe.

"Wow, that's the biggest gem I've ever seen!" Marcus said.

"Yeah, it's so pretty I wanna take the whole thing," Kubie said.

"When we get married Kubie, I'll be sure to buy you the most sparkly ring ever!" Rosie claimed.

"Let's just make our Garnet Rings and leave this death trap," Marcus said impatiently. Minta nodded and walked towards the giant gem, but a ball of beam energy flew swiftly right in front her crashing in the wall.

"What the stars?" Minta asked shocked.

"Well, well, well," a feminine voice said, "look who I have the displeasure of running into." The group turned to the voice and saw it was Minta's long-time rival Lynda. Lynda was a fifteen-year old Keke just like Minta and she was also a sorceress-in-training. She had white skin, big light red eyes, rosy cheeks, straight brown hair reaching halfway down her back with a purple ribbon and white cat-like ears on top of her head. She wore a yellow short-sleeve sweater, a green skirt and purple Mary Janes.

"Oh no..." Minta sighed, "What do you want now, Lynda?"

"What do I want? What do you think I want? I want to beat you and prove I'm a way better sorceress than you!"

"What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to find the Garnet Ring, but I guess that's what your after too!" Lynda explained, "Alright! Let's battle!"

"Really? Here of all places?" Minta sighed.

"Aw, is it too hot for you?" Lynda asked in a mocking voice.

"I'm not playing your little game Lynda!" Minta said crossing her arms and looking away.

"Oh I see. You're scared of me! Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised!"

"I'm not scared! I just have better things to do than fight you!"

"Like lay your eggs you chicken!"

"Shut up!"

Lynda began flapping her wings and walking around shouting, "Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!"

"Ugh! You're such a little kid!"

"I may be, but you're a _scared_ little kid! I hope you don't wet your diaper!"

"FINE! You want me to kick you butt so badly! Then I'll do it gladly!" Minta said.

"I knew you couldn't resist!" Lynda laughed, "You're going down Minta!"

"You know that's a lie Lynda!" The two sorceresses glared so intensely at each other that sparks were crackling between their eyes.

"Oh man!" Marcus said, "This is about to get intense!"

"Must these two always fight though? This is such a stupid rivalry," Kubie said.

"Go Minta! Kick her butt!" Rosie said with a smile.

"AUGH!" Minta shouted as she flew across the ground and slammed back-first into a wall leaving a large crack.

"I said kick _her_ butt not get _your_ butt kicked!" Rosie said.

"Thanks for clearing that up," Minta said rolling her eyes. She slid down the boulder onto her feet to catch her breath. She couldn't do it for long because a bigger beam ball was shot right at her; she was able to roll away with split second she had. That blast made an even bigger crack in the wall and little pebbles were raining down from the sky. Minta turned towards the source of the energy blast and saw Lynda standing with arms crossed and with a smirk.

"Wow, I didn't think you had enough time to dodge. Too bad you'll need more than quick feet to beat me," Lynda said.

"Will this be enough?," Minta asked as she used magic to create a sparkly pink beam lasso in her right hand.

"You know the Beam Whip too?" Lynda asked surprised.

"Duh, we're the same rank!" Minta said.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean we have the same level of skill!" Lynda claimed.

"That's something we can agree on!" Minta said rushing towards Lynda and swinging her Beam Whip many times at you, but she was able to dodge every one. She caught Minta's right wrist with her right hand avoiding the fire and used her other arm to punch her in the cheek. While she was stumbling backwards, Lynda slid towards Minta using a sweep kick to pop her in the air. She then jumped towards Minta to do an air combo, but the Keke countered by grabbing Lynda and throwing her headfirst into the ground. While still airborne Minta rocketed towards Lynda ready to stomp on her hard, but Lynda quickly somersaulted backwards to dodge. Minta landed stomped hard on the ground causing a good sized crack. Lynda then shot out a beam ball at her, but Minta whipped it to cancel the attack. Lynda then ran towards her and unleashed a sideways beam whip which Minta jumped over.

"WHAT THE?" Lynda shouted.

"Surprise!" Minta said landing behind Lynda. She whipped Lynda across the face knocking her face-first on the ground. Lynda quickly sprung up and attacked with a double kick that was a direct hit. Minta was sent tumbling backwards while Lynda quickly charged her Wave Beam. Once Minta stopped herself, Lynda was fully charged and unleashed the attack. Minta didn't have enough time to dodge so she put her arms up and blocked it. The big beam ball was pushing against Minta trying to break her guard. Using all the strength she had she was able to deflect the attack away from her into the air; the energy blast exploded once it hit the ceiling making rocks fall down. She didn't notice Lynda dashing towards her until she received a really hard punch in the face. The punch was strong enough to spin Minta around and fall onto the dirt face-down while Lynda stood over her.

"You shouldn't let your guard down Minta," Lynda told her rival smirking. She flexed a muscle and said, "Not even for a second, especially since your dealing with the soon-to-be Grand Divine!" Minta quickly got up and kicked Lynda in the chest sending her sliding backwards. She was able to stop herself and saw Minta get back up.

"You should practice what you preach!" Minta said standing tall. With a glare, Lynda dashed at Minta full speed. Once Lynda was within range she launched a right hook. Minta, however, quickly rolled under the attack and around Lynda. She quickly got up to her feet behind Lynda and delivered her own right punch in the back of Lynda's head. This sent Lynda face-first into the ground once again and Minta began charging her Beam Whip, but Lynda used her own Beam Whip to grab Minta by the arm and toss her into the air. When she fell back down, Lynda shot a beam ball at her just before she hit the ground causing Minta soar across the ground. Once she hit the ground she skidded across the ground until she came to a halt. Lynda used this second to blast another Wave Beam at Minta.

"MINTA!" Her friends shouted, "WATCH OUT!" Minta got to her feet and jumped over the attack.

"I got you now!" Lynda said running towards her ready to shoot another Wave Beam.

"No you don't!" Minta shouted. Once Lynda got close Minta, still airborne, kicked her in the face. Lynda shook it off and then jumped and threw a kick aimed at Minta's face, but instead Minta grabbed her foot.

"Hey!" Lynda said in shock. Minta smiled and began spinning Lynda around and around gradually picking up speed until she released her sending flying meters away crashing into a wall head first.

"So long little kid!" Minta shouted.

"OW!" Lynda screamed holding her head and stumbling backwards. She fell on her bottom too overwhelmed by the pain. She was in so much pain that she could barely move.

"Just give it up Lynda!" Minta said seeing the tears in Lynda's eyes, "You lost." Lynda didn't want to, but she was in too much pain to continue so she sadly bowed her head in silence.

"How do you like that? Pretty impressive, huh?" Minta said to her friends.

"Excellent!" Marcus said.

"Marvelous!" Kubie said.

"Cool!" Rosie said, "I wanted to say something better, but Kubie and Marcus took the fancy sounding words!"

"Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!" Lynda said punching the ground like a two-year old. "I can't believe I lost to you!"

"Sorry Lynda," Minta said, "maybe next time."

Lynda growled, "You just wait Minta! I'll get stronger and battle you again! I will beat you and prove I'm the better sorceress! I guarantee it!" She then ran away back to the place she came from. Minta noticed that Lynda ran away in such a hurry that she dropped an orange scroll. Curious, Minta walked up to the scroll, picked it up and read it. Once Minta read the scroll she began to focus her magic power. She then opened her left hand and produced a pink ball of energy. She then threw it and it exploded in a blast of pink light.

"Alright! I learned the Beam Ball spell!" Minta cheered doing a pose of victory.

"Nice job Minta," Kubie said.

"It's about time you learned a second spell," Marcus said.

"Hmmm..." Rosie said seemingly in deep thought.

"Something wrong Rosie?" Minta asked walking over.

"It's just...it seems weird that Lynda would drop something like that. You think she left the scroll for you on purpose?" Rosie asked.

Minta sighed, "I don't know. I can't ever figure that girl out. She's certainly a weird one."

"Ha!" Kubie laughed, "You have some nerve calling _anyone_ weird."

"Oh shut it!"

Marcus said, "EXCUSE ME! Can we just get the rings and go? Pretty please!" They all walked over to the gem and each of them placed one hand on it. The gem glowed bright and emitted a light which slid onto their hands. They brought their hands back and watched as a small garnet ring appeared on each of their ring fingers. Marcus didn't have fingers so a big band was on his hand.

"Alright! Let's get back to that party!" Minta said.

"Everyone shut up!" Spice said, now wearing her orange elf flats that have red orbs on the toes, to everyone in the house, "They're coming!" Spice turned off the lights as everyone hid in various places. Once the door opened and the lights went on everyone jumped out and shouted at the top of their lungs "SURPRISE!"

"Wow," Marcus said, "I really feel the love!" The Flame Fairies groaned annoyed by the false alarm.

"Sorry about that," Minta said walking inside with her friends.

"Hmm, since you guys aren't frying to death I'm guessing you found the Garnet Rings?" Spice asked. Minta showed hers off to Spice who took a look. "Wow, that looks nice, but you have to move. Dad and Flare E will be here any minute!"

Minta nodded, "Okay, just tell us where to hide so we can-"

"MINTA!" A little voice squealed in glee. Minta was suddenly tackled from behind by a little Flame Fairy who knocked her down. "YOU CAME! YOU ACHWILLY CAME!" The Flame Fairies groaned again seeing the surprise part was busted.

"I told you I wouldn't miss your party Flare E," Minta said as Flare got off of her. Flare had brown skin, rosy cheeks, big orange eyes, light blue wings and orange hair made into pigtails using red ribbons with green bells. Her hair also flickers like fire. She wore an orange shirt with a purple collar, a blue bell on the front and yellow sleeves that are much too long, purple pants and dark red elf shoes with green bells on the ends. She also had on a gold crown that signified it was her special day.

"Marcoos! Kubie! Rosie! You guys came too!"

"How come she only pronounced my name wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Happy Birthday Flare E," Kubie said.

"Congratulations on being four," Rosie said.

"See Spice E!" Flare said, "I told you our friends would come! You said they would burn up if they came and look! They're not burning!"

"I guess you were right Flare E," Spice said with crossed arms and a smile.

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Ember said coming in, "Who wants birthday cake?"

"I want presents first Daddy!" Flare E said excitedly rushing over to a table that had a ton of presents on it.

"Oh, okay Flare E! We'll open presents first," Mr. Ember chuckled.

"YAY!" Flare E cheered grabbing the nearest present and tearing the wrapping paper off.

"Wait Flare E," Spice said, "You have to read the card!"

"Yes Flare E," Mr. Ember agreed, "See who it's from!" Everyone walked over to the present table except Marcus who was frozen in fear. Minta came over to see what's up.

"What's wrong with you?" Minta asked.

"This is really bad!" Marcus claimed.

"What?"

"I came to a four-year old's birthday party who is a Flame Fairy..."

"And?"

"And I forgot to buy a present!" Marcus squeaked.

"Oh brother Marcus!" Minta said slapping her forehead, "We'll just say my gift is from both of us okay?"

"Thank-you! You're a lifesaver!" Marcus said very happy. Minta only sighed with a smile and walked back to the present table.


End file.
